


Nachspiele

by Nightmary



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Aftermath, Boats and Ships, Family Feels, Friendship, Multi, Psychological Trauma, Slice of Life, cross-posted on fanfiktion.de, idk - Freeform, wie ich mir das so vorstelle...
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-09 05:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8877367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmary/pseuds/Nightmary
Summary: Ereignisse um die ehemalige 77-b nach Danganronpa 3. Hauptaugenmerk ist Ryota Mitarai und seine Sicht der Dinge. Es gibt ein paar romantische Enwicklungen, aber vor allem geht es um die Pläne der Klasse, das gemeinsame Zusammenleben und den Umgang mit den Folgen der Vergangenheit.





	1. Ankunft an Bord

Zunächst ein paar Anmerkungen vorweg:  
Ultimate Imposter = Ultimativer Nachahmer, ich weiß, es gibt die Übersetzung Betrüger, aber die Bezeichnung erschien mir passender  
Future Foundation bleibt Future Foundation, weil Zukunftsstiftung oder sonst etwas mich beim Schreiben stört...  
Ich glaube, man (also ich) müsste eigentlich schreiben, dass die Klasse auf einem Schiff ist, aber natürlich nenne ich es Boot. ^_^ (ehrlich gesagt fehlt mir auch das Wissen, um den Unterschied zu erkennen...)  
Ansonsten habe ich nur eine grobe Korrekturlesung gemacht, also falls jemand etwas auffällt, sagt Bescheid und ich ändere evtl. Fehler.  
Ah und Hinata spricht manchmal etwas geschwollen, das ist Absicht und hängt mit Izuru zusammen. Ich hoffe, es stört nicht.

Was Paare betrifft: Erwartet jetzt nicht zu viel. Das ist nicht der Hauptteil, deswegen bleiben die meisten erst einmal eher im Hintergrund. Alle haben ein paar sehr traumatisierende Erlebnisse gehabt, die sie verarbeiten müssen (ich bin zu pessimistisch, um zu glauben, dass alles Friede-Freude-Eierkuchen ist) und das hat Vorrang.

Ich versuche grundsätzlich Vor- und Nachnamen so zu verwenden, wie es mir sinnvoll erscheint, d.h. auch, dass es manchmal einen Wechsel dabei gibt. :)

Damit genug der Vorreden.  
_______________________________________________________________________  
„Und äh... was werden wir als nächstes tun?“, fragte Ryota.

Sie waren jetzt ein paar Stunden lang unterwegs gewesen. Das Video, das Kamukura und die anderen vorbereitet hatten, war inzwischen lange angekommen und, wie Souda zu berichten wusste, der sich für die von ihm gebaute Nachrichten und Organisationsanlage an Bord verantwortlich zeigte, war es bereits an vielen Orten gesehen und verbreitet worden.

Sie waren also offiziell verantwortlich für die Vorfälle in den Reihen der Future Foundation, übrigens auch für ein paar ältere Vergehen und Unglücke - den wenigen aktiven Nachrichtensprechern zufolge, die es noch gab. Sie hatten ihr Ziel erreicht.

So weit also war alles schön und gut. Oder schlecht. Je nach Ansichtsweise. Leider neigten die meisten von ihnen zum Pessimismus. Die Aufregung über die vielen Ereignisse hatte sich inzwischen gelegt, die von Teruteru zubereiteten Snacks waren gegessen und die gesamte „Besatzung“ des Bootes hatte sich im Versammlungsraum eingefunden. Im Augenblick fuhren sie per Fernsteuerung Richtung Hauptquartier aka Jabberwock Inseln. Oder was man so bezeichnen wollte.

Mehrere von ihnen waren bereits müde und erschöpft und hatten den Kopf auf den großen runden Tisch vor ihnen gelegt, an dem die 16 Stühle gerade so Platz fanden. Mahiru sah sogar aus, als wäre sie schon eingeschlafen. Ryota hatte sich ganz außen neben den Ultimativen Nachahmer gesetzt, er fühlte sich immer noch ein wenig als Fremder.

„Na, zunächst geht's heim. Und dann...“, Souda zuckte mit den Schultern und wandte sich an den braunhaarigen Jungen, der gegenüber der Tür saß, nur zwei Plätze von ihm entfernt. „Du hast doch bestimmt schon ein paar Pläne, richtig?“

Kamukura, Hinata, wie zumindest Komaeda ihn nannte, sagte: „Gebt mir mal kurz einen Moment, ja?“

Er legte den Kopf schief, wie als lausche er auf etwas in der Ferne.

„Was macht er?“, fragte Ryota verwundert.

Komaeda schenkte ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln, was ein wenig unheimlich war, aber es war zumindest kein Lächeln, das Verzweiflung oder Wahnsinn schrie.

„Ah, das? Nun, du weißt ja, dass Hinata-kun Kamukura-san ist, nicht wahr?“

Er sah zu dem Braunhaarigen, der nun die verschiedenfarbigen Augen leicht geschlossen hatte, „Mh, man könnte sagen, Hinata-kun und Kamukura-san halten gerade Zwiesprache.“

„Ja, aber... wenn sie eine Person sind...“

„So einfach ist das nicht.“, sagte Sonia, ihre Stimme war beruhigend. Vielleicht lag es an ihrem Talent, vielleicht war es aber auch einfach ein Teil ihrer ganzen Art.

Komaeda nickte und meinte: „Hinata-kun ist wirklich eine bemerkenswerte Person.“  
Sein Blick ruhte auf Kamukura, oder wohl besser: Hinata, und war weich und voller Zuneigung. Es war nicht ganz klar, was er meinte, aber es war deutlich, wie viel der andere ihm zu bedeuten schien.

„Er ist eine Singularität im Fluss der Zeit der Niedrigen.“ stimmte Gundam zu, vermutlich. Ryota war sich auch bei ihm bisher meist nicht ganz sicher, was er eigentlich sagen wollte. Ob es ihm leichter fallen würde, ihn zu verstehen, wenn er erst einmal ein wenig Zeit mit ihm verbracht hatte?

„W-was w-wir m-meinen ist“, beteiligte sich Tsumiki stotternd, „d-dass Hi-Hinata-san und Kamukura-s-sama n-nicht g-ganz e-ein u-und d-dieselbe P-person sind. S-sie t-teilen s-sich ei-einen K-Körper a-aber s-sie s-sind g-gleichzeitig z-zwei s-separate P-personen.“

Es war das Thema das Gesprächs, das sie nun unterbrach und Ryotas Kopf schnellte erneut zu Hinata, als dieser unvermittelt sprach.

„Das ist richtig.“, sagte Hinata und sah ihn mit unwirklich freundlichen Augen an, „Es ist ein wenig komplizierter, aber im Grunde haben wir zwei Persönlichkeiten geschaffen. Manchmal agieren wir zwar gemeinsam, aber meistens ist „Hinata“ derjenige, der handelt und außen ist, und „Izuru“ ist innen. Das ist eine von uns gemeinsam getroffene Entscheidung. Aber auch eine Notwendigkeit, da wir zu dem Schluss gekommen sind, dass es uns beiden schaden würde, wenn wir jetzt versuchen eine einzelne Persönlichkeit zu sein. Um es einfach auszudrücken: Es würde einige unsere Gehirnzellen mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit überspannen und dazu führen, dass wir uns selbst ausknocken. “

Ein Schauder ging durch Ryota. Was für eine unangenehme Aussicht musste das sein. Er selbst mochte seinem Talent nicht trauen, aber vom eigenem Verstand und Körper bedroht zu werden... Hinata selbst schien die Aussicht jedoch nicht so sehr zu beunruhigen.

„Keine Sorge.“, ergänzte Komaeda mit einem weiterem strahlenden Lächeln, „Bei meinem Glück ist es wahrscheinlicher, dass der Erste, der von uns stirbt, ich bin. Dass oder ihr alle sterbt unvermittelt schnell und qualvoll in einem unwahrscheinlichem unvorhersehbaren Unfall und ich überlebe als einziger.“

„Ah.... ja...“

„Meistens schafft es Hinata-kun jetzt mein Glück auszugleichen, also gibt es Hoffnung, dass niemand stirbt. Vorerst.“

Kurz herrschte ein leicht unangenehmes Schweigen, dann räusperte sich Hinata verhalten und ergriff erneut das Wort.

„Nun, ich habe schon mit Fuyuhiko darüber gesprochen und wir waren uns einig, dass wir zuallererst offene Dinge klären und vor jedem weiteren Vorgehen eine ordentliche Basis schaffen müssen. Einige Punkte haben wir bereits ganz gut abgedeckt.“

„Medizinische Versorgung.“, soufflierte Komaeda und hob seine Prothese. Und die Ultimative Krankenschwester nickte beifällig.

„Andere müssen schnell geklärt werden.“

„Nahrungsmittel.“, meldete sich Teruteru zu Wort und wurde von Akane mit kräftigem Nicken bestätigt.

„Technik.“, ergänzte Souda. Ryota schätzte, dass es selbst für den Ultimativen Mechaniker Grenzen gab, wenn es ihm an Materialien mangelte.

„Mit unserer Botschaft haben wir uns viele Feinde geschaffen. Was ja auch der Sinn war.“, fuhr Hinata fort und erntete bestätigendes Gemurmel.

„Wir sind jetzt als Feindbild von Nutzen. Das kann sich später ändern, aber zunächst werden wir wenige Verbündete haben. Oder besser gesagt wenige Verbündete, deren Hilfe wir offen in Anspruch nehmen können.“

„Makoto-san und die anderen haben außerdem genug eigene Probleme.“, ergänzte der Ultimative Nachahmer, der im Augenblick wieder das Aussehen von Byakuya Togami angenommen hatte, jedoch mehr einer eigenen Persönlichkeit in seinem Sprechen und Verhalten folgte. Ryota war sich nicht sicher, ob er noch jemand anderen nachahmte oder ob er tatsächlich mehr „er selbst“ war.

„Pfa... Feiglinge.“, rief Saionji.

„Wie auch immer. Auf lange Sicht müssen wir es schaffen uns selbst versorgen zu können. Und wir haben das Ziel an mehr als nur einem Ort zu handeln, um gegen die Ergebnisse unserer und der Taten anderer, die von Enoshima manipuliert wurden, zu wirken. Von daher erachte ich es, mit eurer Zustimmung, für sinnvoll, dass wir uns daran halten auf einem Boot zu bleiben und feste Standpunkte wie die Inseln als eine Art Häfen und Versorgungspunkte zu nutzen.“

„Dass wir auf einem verdammten Boot bleiben, war Izurus Vorschlag, nicht wahr?“, sagte Fuyuhiko und wirkte leicht genervt. Anscheinend gab es da eine Vorgeschichte.

„Es ist praktisch.“, stellte Hinata fest und sah aus wie jemand, der eine Tatsache äußerte in dem Wissen, dass besagte Tatsache unwiderlegbar war.

„Nah... geht schon klar. Solang wir deswegen nich hungern müssen.“, meinte Akane. Ryota wusste, dass sie nach Enoshimas Tod schwer magersüchtig geworden war und war einerseits erleichtert, dass sie das offenbar, zumindest oberflächlich, überwunden hatte, andererseits irgendwie doch leicht ob ihrer Prioritäten beunruhigt.

„Es ließe sich überlegen in Gruppen zu agieren. Zum Beispiel könnten einige von uns die Stellung auf den Inseln und allen weiteren festen Standorten halten, während der Rest unterwegs ist. Des weiteren müssen wir neben der Versorgung natürlich die Verteidigung bedenken. Wie schon gesagt, wir haben viele Feinde. Noch mehr nach dem Video. Als nächstes ist dann da die Frage nach dem möglichen Wiederaufbau dessen, was wir und andere zerstört haben. Es wäre sinnvoll, wenn jeder überlegt wie er sein Talent am besten wo verwenden könnte. Das sind schließlich eure Stärken. Aber... zieht auch andere Möglichkeiten in Betracht. Verlasst euch nicht ganz allein auf Talente.“

Hinata sah in die Runde und sein Blick war fest, als er weitersprach.

„Wir haben ein paar Vorteile gegenüber den Mitgliedern der Future Foundation. Wir können Dinge tun, die ihnen nicht möglich sind. Wenn ihr also eine Idee habt, die ein wenig außerhalb dessen liegt, was konventionell, gesetzestreu oder „gut“ ist, heißt das nicht, dass es nicht einen Versuch wert ist.“

„Den Streitern der Zukunft ist fürwahr mancher Pfad verwehrt.“, stimmte Gundam zu.

Hinata legte eine Pause ein. Erst dachte Ryota er, oder besser gesagt Kamukura und Hinata, das war ein wenig verwirrend, würden wieder ein „Selbstgespräch“ führen. Doch dann seufzte Hinata nur leise.

„Ansonsten denke ich, dass wir alle ein wenig müde sind und Schlaf gebrauchen können. Wenn nicht irgendwer von euch noch etwas sagen möchte, schlage ich vor, dass wir den Tag beenden.“

Keiner sagte etwas und Ryota sah, dass einige erleichtert schienen. Also standen sie auf und begannen nach und nach den Raum zu verlassen.

Ein paar seiner Klassenkameraden gingen zu zweit oder zu dritt, Ibuki fragte Saionji und Mahiru, ob sie Lust hätten noch ein wenig zu tanzen und Musik zu machen, Nidai und Akane wollten vor dem Schlafen noch an Deck trainieren, Teruteru mühte sich umsonst Sonias Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen, die mit Gundam sprach, während Souda neben den beiden herlief. Peko und Fuyuhiko verschwanden zu zweit ohne noch mit irgendwem zu reden. Tsumiki ging allein und gähnte, während sie offenbar Richtung ihrer Kabine verschwand.

Ryota merkte, dass nur noch er selbst, der Ultimative Nachahmer, Komaeda und Hinata anwesend waren. Letztere wollten wohl noch eine eigene Angelegenheit klären. Irgendwie schien es sicherer, nicht darüber nachzudenken. Ryota überlegte, dass sie vier eine Sache teilten: Sie alle hatten eine besondere Stellung in ihrer Klasse. Hinata war ursprünglich nicht in der 77-b gewesen, und war jetzt außerdem eindeutig eine Art Anführer, Ryota selbst hatte die ganze Zeit gefehlt, der Ultimative Nachahmer hatte vorgegeben Ryota zu sein und Komaeda war irgendwie... anders.

„Mitarai-kun.“, sagte der Ultimative Nachahmer und riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. „Ist alles in Ordnung?“

„Ah... ja...“ Ryota merkte, wie er rot wurde. Es war schwierig in so großer Gesellschaft zu sein. Und er wusste nicht, wie er sich gegenüber all diesen doch irgendwie fremden Leuten verhalten sollte.

Der Ultimative Nachahmer sah zu Hinata und Komaeda, dann meinte er: „Lass uns gehen. Du bist sicher ziemlich müde, hat dir schon jemand gezeigt, wo du schlafen kannst?“

Ryota schüttelte den Kopf. Sie hatten gegessen und geredet und bisher war niemand dazu gekommen. Es war ihm auch irgendwie unangenehm gewesen zu fragen und dann hatte er vergessen, dass er schließlich auch irgendwo unterkommen musste.

Der Ultimative Nachahmer schnaubte. „Mpf. Na dann komm, ich bringe dich hin. Du bist gleich neben mir und ich wollte jetzt ohnehin schlafen gehen. Ich kann nicht verstehen, wie einige die Möglichkeit nicht nutzen können, wenn sie doch wissen sollten, dass es nicht möglich ist vorherzusehen, ob wir nicht schon morgen keine Betten mehr haben.“

„Mh.“, murmelte Ryota schlicht und folgte dem Ultimativen Nachahmer aus dem Raum und in den Gang hinaus.

Er musste an seine früheren Gespräche mit dem anderen denken. Immer noch wusste er fast nichts über die Person, die jetzt vor ihm herlief, doch ihm wurde wieder einmal bewusst, dass der Ultimative Nachahmer an einem frühen Punkt in seinem Leben wohl viel hatte entbehren müssen. Es war wie mit dem Essen, von dem er erklärte, wie wichtig es sei, weil es vor Kälte schützte. Sicher war es ebenfalls wichtig, weil Nahrung genau wie ein festes Bett nichts war, das für den Ultimativen Nachahmer verständlich war.

Während sie über eine Treppe ins Unterdeck und dort durch einen weiteren Gang zu den unteren Kabinen gingen, merkte Ryota einmal mehr wie schmucklos und schlicht alles an Bord des Bootes war. Es schien fast keine Farben zu geben, alles war allein auf praktischen Nutzen ausgerichtet. Deswegen überraschte es ihn nach Grau, Weiß, Schwarz, Braun, Grau, Weiß auf einmal eine Tür zu sehen, die den Eindruck erweckte, jemand habe in einem Wutanfall wahllos Farben auf ihr verteilt. Eine weitere Tür daneben zierte eine einfache gemalte Rose in einem hellgelben Oval, gegenüber sah er eine Tür mit einem Blitz darauf, dann eine Tür mit einem Kirschbaum in Blüte, so groß wie er selbst. Verwundert folgte er weiter seinem Begleiter und betrachtete die vielen so unterschiedlichen Türen. Er zählte 7 von ihnen und schloss, dass das die Kabinen sein mussten, in denen seine Klassenkameraden sich eingerichtet hatten. Wahrscheinlich waren die übrigen Kabinen auf dem Deck darüber.

„Ah...“, sagte der Ultimative Nachahmer, als sie zu einer Tür kamen, die drei hellblaue Schneeflocken zierten, die dermaßen fein gemalt worden waren, dass sie fast nicht sichtbar waren, wenn man nicht direkt vor ihnen stand. Die achte Tür neben dieser war unverziert.

Ryotas Begleiter deutete auf die unverzierte Tür. „Das ist deine Kabine.“

Ryota wandte sich also zu der besagten Tür und drückte die Klinke herunter, man merkte, dass sie, wie fast alles an Bord, älter war, sie schien jedoch vor kurzem gereinigt worden zu sein.

„Nun denn. Gute Nacht.“, sagte der Ultimative Nachahmer und nickte ihm zu, bevor er hinter der Tür mit den Schneeflocken verschwand.

Ryota war wieder in Gedanken versunken, so dass er einen Moment brauchte, um schnell mit einem eigenem verspäteten „Gute Nacht.“ zu antworten. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob der andere es noch gehört hatte und er fühlte sich verlegen, weil er nicht gleich geantwortet hatte. Er hoffte, dass sein Nachbar nicht dachte, dass er unhöflich wäre.

Ich mache mir schon wieder zu viele Sorgen, dachte er. Aber es war schwer, seinen Kopf abzuschalten. Er machte sich fast immer zu viele Sorgen.

Die Kabine war schlicht, aber augenscheinlich für mehrere Tage auf See gut geeignet. Es gab ein Bett, einen kleinen Nachttisch mit einer Tischlampe, eine Truhe aus Holz, die wohl einmal dazu gedacht gewesen war, in ihr Kleider aufzubewahren, und sogar ein kleines Waschbecken.

Jemand hatte einen Waschlappen, ein kleines Handtuch, einen schlichten weißen Schlafanzug, einen Zahnputzbecher mit Zahnbürste und Zahncreme und eine Überdecke auf das Bett gelegt.

Ryota wurde bewusst, wie viel die anderen bereits vorausgeplant hatten. Sie waren schon bei ihrer Hinfahrt darauf vorbereitet gewesen, ihn unterzubringen. Sie hatten diese Kabine für ihn frei gelassen und nötige Sachen für die Tage unterwegs vorbereitet.

Als er sich der Bedeutung dieser Dinge wirklich bewusst wurde, fühlte Ryota sich plötzlich leicht überwältigt. Er dachte daran, wie er seine Klassenkameraden getroffen hatte, wie sie in dem Augenblick aufgetaucht waren, in dem er sie am dringendsten gebraucht hatte.  
Ihm war klar gewesen, dass sie für ihn gekommen waren, und sie hatten es ihm auch gesagt, aber bisher war dieses Wissen mehr eine Art Gedanke im Hintergrund gewesen. Sich wirklich bewusst zu werden...

Während er zu Bett ging, merkte Ryota, dass er lächelte.

Leise vernahm er noch die Stimmen von Akane, Nidai und Ibuki, irgendwo über ihm. Dann schlief er ein.


	2. Ein neuer Morgen

Er erwachte mit einem stummen Schrei auf den Lippen. Sein Atem ging schnell und unregelmäßig. Sein Hals fühlte sich trocken an und ihm war schlecht. Dämmerlicht umgab ihn und ließ ihn die graue leere Decke über sich erkennen. Unter sich fühlte er das Bett, sicher kein besonders weiches oder neues Bett, aber ein Bett nach mehreren Tagen, an denen Komfort eine ziemliche Nebensache gewesen war. Ryota konnte sich nicht an den Traum, den er gehabt hatte, erinnern. Doch er fühlte, dass er verschwitzt war und die Bettwäsche um ihn war zerwühlt, wohl weil er sich im Schlaf viel bewegt hatte.

Er war für gewöhnlich ein ruhiger Schläfer. Freilich nicht in dem Sinne, dass er starke Nerven hatte oder niemals Angst oder Albträume. Schon bevor Enoshima Junko auftauchte, um sein weiteres Leben maßgeblich zu verschlechtern (nicht nur seines, wohlgemerkt und die von anderen obendrein mit seiner Hilfe), war er oft nervös gewesen. Zögerlich. Er hatte es vorgezogen sich zurückzuziehen und an einem Anime zu arbeiten, anstatt auch nur Kontakt mit anderen Menschen aufzunehmen. Aber wenn er auch schlechte und vor allem schlaflose Nächte gewohnt war, so war er, wenn er mal schlief, meist aus reiner Erschöpfung heraus, fast reglos. Oft wachte er in der Lage auf, in der er eingeschlafen war. Selten in einem Bett.

Dass die letzten Tage und die letzten Jahre gleichermaßen nicht gerade beruhigend gewesen waren, machte Panik und Sorge noch mehr zu zwei ständigen Begleitern. Doch diesmal wusste er nicht genau, was es gewesen war, dass ihn nervös und ängstlich gemacht hatte oder woher eine nächtliche Unruhe gekommen sein konnte. Es gab zu viele Dinge, die ihm durch den Kopf gingen. Zu vieles, wovon er geträumt haben konnte.

Du bist in Sicherheit, sagte er sich, während er sich langsam bemühte, seine Atmung zu kontrollieren. Es half, einen Rhythmus zu finden und sich nach und nach seiner Umgebung zu versichern. Er spürte wie sein Atem gleichmäßiger wurde. Gleichzeitig begannen die Gedanken und Gefühle in seinem Kopf sich gegenseitig zu überholen. Schuld und Scham kamen in ihm hoch. Und verdoppelt sich, weil er sich bewusst war, dass die anderen sicher nicht wollten, dass er sich mit ihnen plagte. Selbstreflexion tat Ryota selten gut.

Er erhob sich zittrig. Das Boot lag zwar ruhig auf dem Wasser, auch wenn sie sich sicher immer noch bewegten, aber Ryota war, als wäre er seekrank. Die Übelkeit in ihm war schwer und träge. Er hasste es, sich so schwach und hilflos zu fühlen. Gleichzeitig kam ihm in den Sinn, wohin ihn diese Dinge erst vor kurzem gebracht hatten.

Atmen, erinnerte er sich. Er dachte an den letzten Tag und rief sich den Moment vor Augen, als seine Klassenkameraden vor ihm gestanden hatten. Die Hand, die Izuru, Hinata, ihm gegeben hatte. Eine Hand ohne Bedingungen und Menschen, die ihn anzunehmen gekommen waren. Die etwas mit ihm teilen und ihn verstehen konnten.

Langsam schwoll die Panik ab und wich neuer Stabilität. Ryota fühlte sich nicht mehr so, als könne er jeden Moment umkippen oder sich übergeben. Draußen kam gerade die Sonne hoch und er hatte den plötzlichen Wunsch an Deck zu gehen, um den Sonnenaufgang besser zu sehen. Irgendwie wäre es ein Beweis, etwas Handfestes, Klares.

Schnell zog er sich an und verließ dann seine Kajüte. Er gab sich Mühe, leise zu sein. Nicht dass es ihm schwer fiel. Er war immer schon gut darin gewesen, nicht aufzufallen. Nicht zu stören.

Seine Gedanken waren, nun da er wach war, ruhelos und wanderten von einem zum nächsten. Während er erneut an den bemalten Türen vorbeiging, versuchte er sie ihren Bewohnern zuzuordnen.

Die Rose? Eins der Mädchen wahrscheinlich. Peko? Es wäre sicherlich ihr Stil, aber er hatte den Verdacht, dass sie nahe bei Fuyuhiko schlief, wenn nicht direkt neben seinem Bett, und keine der anderen Türen erinnerte ihn an den jungen Yakuza. Vielleicht Mahiru? Die Fotografin konnte sicher Wert auf eine simple Ästhetik legen. Sonia, beschloss er schließlich. Wahrscheinlich Sonia.

Die Tür, die aussah wie ein Unfall mit viel Farbe gehörte wohl einem der exzentrischen unter ihnen. Also exzentrischer. Irgendwie waren sie wohl alle exzentrisch. Oder vielleicht auch jemandem, der einfach ein wenig ungeschickt war. Tsumiki vielleicht?

Der Blitz erinnerte ihn an Nidai, irgendwie passte das Symbol zu ihm. Er wüsste nicht, wer sonst so eine Tür haben könnte. Höchstens Akane oder Ibuki.

Er lief ein wenig zügiger, vorbei an nun schmucklosen Türen und Wänden und fragte sich, was wohl den Ultimativen Nachahmer mit den Schneeflocken an seiner Tür verband. Sie waren nicht so, wie er sich etwas, das der andere sich zu einem Symbol gesucht hatte, vorgestellt hätte. Die feinen Linien waren so filigran, ja grazil. In ihnen lag eine Art von Zerbrechlichkeit, die Ryota fast Angst machte. Gleichzeitig war da eine Stärke und Festigkeit. Jede Linie war klar und sicher gezogen und jede der Flocken war vollkommen symmetrisch, ordentlich. Da er wusste, wem die Tür gehörte, schien es ganz einleuchtend, das der Ultimative Nachahmer dieses Bild gewählt hatte, wenn er auch nicht sagen könnte, wieso.

Er wusste fast nichts über ihn, obwohl er mit ihm mehr Zeit verbracht hatte als mit all den anderen. Er wusste, dass Sonia sich für außergewöhnliche und seltsame Dinge interessierte, Mahiru ihren ersten Fotoapparat von ihrer Mutter bekommen hatte, Fuyuhiko keine sauren Gurken, Souda hingegen Sonia mochte und Peko als Kind ein Stofftier gehabt hatte, das ihrer Beschreibung nach einer unbekannten Spezies angehörte.

Tsumiki hatte ihm erzählt, dass sie sich wünschte, irgendwann eine richtige Ärztin sein zu können, aber nicht glaubte, dass das möglich war, Nidai und Akane hatten Ryota ihr halbes Trainingsprogramm erläutert, Saionji hatte ihm erklärt, wen sie unter ihnen aus welchen Gründen am meisten verachtete (es war Souda), auch wenn es ihr nicht ganz ernst gewesen zu sein schien und Ibuki hatte ihm mehr erzählt, als er hatte aufnehmen können.

Auch wenn sie kaum ein paar Stunden miteinander verbracht hatten, wusste Ryota von ihnen mehr als von dem einem Mitschüler, den er tatsächlich schon zu seiner Schulzeit getroffen hatte. Sicher war ein Grund, warum sie ihm so viel erzählt hatten die Aufregung und der Wunsch ihn zu begrüßen und willkommen zu heißen. Dennoch war es seltsam, dass Ryota nicht einmal sicher war, ob der Ultimative Nachahmer zum Beispiel auch nur einen eigenen Namen hatte.

Etwas daran so wenig zu wissen, so wenig verstehen zu können, gab ihm einen leichten Stich.

Es war kalt an Deck. Und als Ryota hinaustrat, bemerkte er eine andere Gestalt, die alleine an der Reling stand und in die Ferne sah. Vor dem trüben Morgenlicht und den endlosen Wellen, verschwanden fast ihre Konturen und ließen die Gestalt in ihrer Umgebung untergehen. Es war wie ein Bild aus einem Stummfilm. Als er sich näherte drehte die Person sich um und er erkannte Hinata. Er wirkte müde, aber gefasst.

„Mitarai-kun.“, grüßte er. Seine Stimme klang so, als wäre er gleichzeitig an hundert verschiedenen Orten in seinen Gedanken, während er versuchte zurück zur Gegenwart zu finden. „Guten Morgen. Hast du gut schlafen können?“

Ryota nickte leicht. Von vergessenen Albträumen abgesehen war das wahrscheinlich der beste Schlaf, den er seit einer Weile bekommen hatte. Und du?, dachte er, fragte aber nicht. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass es nicht richtig wäre, wusste aber selbst nicht warum. Hinata hatte in diesem Moment etwas an sich, das ihn wie eine unsichtbare Mauer von der Welt zu trennen wusste und Ryota das Gefühl gab, dass er Abstand wollte. Zu viel im Kopf. Genau wie er selbst.

Er stellte sich neben Hinata und sie schwiegen einträchtig. Es war nicht notwendig zu reden. Die Stille war unerwarteterweise sehr angenehm und Ryota ließ kurz alle Gedanken los. Er sah einfach nur auf das Wasser, während es langsam heller und heller wurde. Es war nicht unbedingt ein besonders schöner oder in irgendeiner Weise einzigartiger Sonnenaufgang. Aber irgendwie war der Moment dennoch etwas ganz eigenes und ließ ihn ruhiger und gleichmäßiger werden wie die Wellen um sie her.

„Ah.“, sagte Hinata, wie als wäre ihm plötzlich etwas eingefallen, als das frühe Morgenlicht langsam dem Tag wich und der Himmel in ein leeres Grau überging. Er wandte sich ab und meinte: „Ich denke, Teruteru hat bereits angefangen Frühstück zu machen, wenn du Hunger bekommst, wirst du ihn sicher im Versammlungsraum finden. Die anderen werden wohl auch langsam aufstehen. Ich muss noch mal etwas nachschauen gehen.“

Er legte den Kopf schief, eine Geste, die er sich wohl angewöhnt hatte, „Mh. Könntest du mir einen Gefallen tun und Fuyuhiko sagen, dass ich in meinem Zimmer bin? Falls ich das Frühstück verpasse. Wir hatten noch etwas zu besprechen.“

Ryota nickte. Es war wie zu der Zeit bei der Future Foundation. Besprechungen. Pläne. Und je nur eine handvoll Menschen, die einen wirklichen Überblick behielt. Es hatte ihn einerseits oft noch mehr verunsichert und ihm andererseits eine Art Befreiung und Erleichterung gegeben. Weniger Verpflichtung. Weniger erdrückende Verantwortung, die ihn immer wieder bereuen ließ. Doch es war nun anders.

In der Foundation hatte Ryota immer Schuld und ein schlechtes Gewissen begleitet, ein stiller Vorwurf, den ihm die anderen der Mitglieder zu machen scheinen, eine stetige Paranoia. Ein wenig so wie auf einem zugefrorenem See zu laufen und immer zu fürchten ins kalte Wasser einzubrechen. Hier war er einer von vielen um ihn herum. Allen seinen ehemaligen Klassenkameraden verschieden, jeder von ihnen auf die eigene Weise kompliziert und belastet, aber ihnen dennoch auch allen verwandt.

„Danke.“, sagte Hinata. Und dann noch, als er schon von Deck ging, „Und Mitarai-kun? Es ist schön, dich hier zu haben.“ Er war ein befremdlicher Mensch. Vielleicht weil Ryota wusste, dass es da auch Izuru Kamukura gab und die Dinge, die dieser getan hatte. Aber irgendwie war es auch ganz nett mit ihm.

 

Beim Frühstück, das trotz einem Mangel an vielfältigen Zutaten (laut Teruteru), besser war als jedes Frühstück, an das Ryota sich erinnern konnte, saß er neben Ibuki, dem Ultimativem Nachahmer und Akane. Der Berg an Essen, den die letzten beiden vor sich aufgehäuft hatten, war erstaunlich. War es überhaupt möglich mehr als das eigene Gewicht an Nahrung zu sich zu nehmen? Oder gesund?

Nicht alle waren da. Sowohl Peko als auch Fuyuhiko glänzten bisher durch Abwesenheit, aber Ryota hörte Mahiru zu Teruteru sagen, die beiden kämen noch. Komaeda war nur kurz da gewesen, um sich ein paar Sachen auf einem Tablett mitzunehmen. Er hatte ein paar Worte mit Souda gewechselt, der nicht ganz begeistert darüber zu sein gewesen schien, dass er sein Ansprechpartner war, die Stirn gerunzelt und war gegangen, ohne sich auch nur hingesetzt zu haben.

„Er geht vermutlich die Nachrichten durch.“, erklärte der Ultimative Betrüger Ryota auf seinen fragenden Blick hin. Irgendwie musste er Ryotas Unruhe bemerken, denn er ergänzte: „Wir können uns mehr oder weniger auf ihn verlassen. Wenn es irgendeinen Notfall gibt, werden wir es wissen.“

Auch Gundam fehlte bisher, was Souda die Gelegenheit gab mit Sonia zu sprechen. Ryota wusste nicht genau, wie Sonia zu dem Mechaniker stand, ihm war jedoch klar, dass Souda seinerseits sehr für die Prinzessin schwärmte. Es schien ihm selbst nachvollziehbar, denn Sonia hatte etwas besonderes an sich. Eine Art ganz spezielle Aura.

Sonia erinnerte Ryota an die Protagonistin eines kurzen Animes, den er letztlich nie von der Idee zu einem fertigen Werk gebracht hatte. Das Schaffen eines besseren, des perfekten, Animes hatte seine Zeit zu sehr in Anspruch genommen, um sich mit irgendeinem weiteren Projekt zu beschäftigen. Und dann kam Enoshima Junko.

Vielleicht kann ich diese Idee verarbeiten. Vielleicht kann ich etwas Neues beginnen, dachte Ryota. Etwas, bei dem ich mich nicht so darin verliere, dass es mich krank macht.

Er wollte den anderen keine Umstände machen.

Der Ultimative Betrüger musste gemerkt haben, das Ryotas Gedanken sich in eine dunkle Richtung wandten, denn er unterbrach seine Mahlzeit, um ihn anzusprechen.

„Konntest du letzte Nacht gut schlafen?“, fragte er ihn.

„Ah... ja. Ja, danke. Ich hatte nicht gedacht, dass alles hier so gut ausgestattet ist.“

„Mh. Das Boot war ursprünglich für längere Fahrten gedachten. Und es war in gutem Zustand, wir mussten fast nichts ändern.“

Ryota dachte an die bemalten Türen, er hörte sich laut aussprechen: „Die Bemalung der Türen hat sicherlich etwas zu bedeuten.“

„Mh.“, sagte sein Nachbar und nickte, „Jeder hat etwas eigenes bekommen. Wir haben deine bisher nicht bemalt, aber wenn dir danach ist, oder du dir irgendetwas Bestimmtes wünschst, findet sich die Zeit, daran etwas zu ändern.“

„Wie... äh... wie seid ihr darauf gekommen? Auf die Sache mit den Türen, meine ich.“

Der Ultimative Betrüger legte den Kopf schief. Obwohl er nicht unbedingt froh darüber sein konnte, das Essen zu unterbrechen, wirkte er auch nicht so, als störte es ihn, Ryota zu antworten. Ja, er schien sich gerne mit ihm zu unterhalten.

„Sonia hatte die Idee. Es war nicht so, dass wir auf dem Weg zu euch allzu viel zu tun hatten. Wir haben das Video gleich zu Anfang gedreht und hatten ein paar Tage Zeit. Es war praktisch die Kabinen irgendwie zu kennzeichnen und Ibuki hat ein paar alte Farben gefunden.“

Besagte mischte sich ein und nickte. „Wir brauchten unbedingt mehr Farbe!“

Ryota dachte an die ganz bunte Tür, die etwas Eigenwilliges an sich hatte. Vielleicht war es kein Unfall. Vielleicht war es ein Wirbelsturm mit allzu vielen Farbeimern und einer chaotischen Persönlichkeit.

„Das wäre schön.“, sagte er, fast schon mehr zu sich selbst. Es war ein wenig seltsam so viel mit anderen zu reden. Immer noch ungewohnt, nachdem er bei der Future Foundation oft nur knappe Gespräche gehabt hatte, bei denen andere sich mehr beteiligten. „Ich meine, also wenn wir meine Tür bemalen könnten...“

„Ooohhh!!! Ibuki weiß genau, was du meinst! Wir sollten das gleich nachher machen!“

Ryota zuckte zusammen, als die Musikerin unvermittelt ihre Arme um ihn legte und ihn enthusiastisch an sich drückte. Die anderen schienen an ihr Verhalten gewöhnt zu sein, denn niemand zuckte auch nur mit einer Wimper und ihre Tischnachbarn beschäftigten sich bereits wieder beide mit dem Essen vor ihnen als gäbe es auf der Welt nichts anderes.

Leicht verlegen befreite er sich aus der Umklammerung und nickte, um Ibuki zu verstehen zu geben, dass er nachher mit ihr seine Tür den anderen anzupassen. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob es gut war, dass sie sich offenbar beteiligen wollte. Andererseits war es nicht so, als legte er so viel Wert auf das Ergebnis. Es war mehr die Sache an sich, um die es ihm ging. Er wusste ja nicht einmal wirklich, was er auf seiner Tür haben wollte.

Fuyuhiko, den er nun erspähte, riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. In seinem Anzug mit der Augenklappe und Peko an seiner Seite hatte er etwas von einem Gangster aus einem alten Anime. Wäre es ein Anime mit fantastischen Elementen, dann wäre das zugedeckte Auge die Quelle einer besonderen Gabe oder ein verborgenes Geheimnis. Ein Fenster zu einer mysteriösen Seele. Fuyuhiko wäre ebenso Material für einen Protagonisten wie Sonia. Er wäre wohl sicher auch ein guter Anti-Held. 

Die Räder in Ryotas Kopf drehten sich und er ging mögliche Geschichten durch, in denen ein Charakter mit Fuyhikos Aussehen und seiner Art eine Rolle spielen könnte. Dann fiel ihm wieder Hinatas Bitte ein. Wie sollte er aber Fuyuhikos Aufmerksamkeit erlangen? Es war für ihn nie besonders leicht, Leute anzusprechen. Und Fuyhikos Art machte es nicht gerade leichter, sich dazu zu überwinden, sich ihm mitzuteilen.

Ryotas Blick blieb auf dem kleinen Blonden gerichtet, während er duch den Raum kam. Es war Peko, die ihn erlöste, indem sie Fuyuhiko anstieß und auf Ryota deutete. In jedem anderen Fall wäre das erst recht bedrohlich gewesen. Doch Pekos Gesichtsausdruck war sanft, als sie sich zu ihm wandte und Fuyuhiko schien zur Abwechslung recht entspannt.

 

Komaeda hört Nachrichten und Fuyuhiko und Hinata schmieden Pläne, überlegte Ryota, nachdem Fuyuhiko kurz etwas gegessen hatte und dann Ryotas Fingerzeig gefolgt war. Er sah sich um und betrachtete die anderen. Akane war inzwischen dazu übergegangen mit Nidai das zweite Training des Tages zu planen, Mahiru redete leise mit Saionji; Sonia, Souda und Teruteru sprachen über das Mittagessen, Sonia bat an, bei den Vorbereitungen zu helfen und Souda schloss sich ihr an, was vielleicht ganz gut war. Neben Ryota sah der Ultimative Nachahmer schweigend aus einem der Fenster aufs Wasser und schien ihn Gedanken versunken.

Sie alle hatten irgendeinen Plan, irgendeinen nächsten Schritt zu machen.

Und was kann ich tun?, überlegte Ryota. Ein Konzept für einen neuen Anime entwerfen?  
Oh ja, das war beim letzten Mal wirklich gut ausgegangen. Zu seiner Überraschung fühlte er sich seinen eigenen Gedanken stumm belächeln. Irgendwann war er wohl ein wenig zynisch geworden.

Der Tag hatte gerade erst begonnen.  
_______________________________________________________________________  
Anmerkungen: Ich hatte überlegt Ryota eine vollausgewachsene Panikattacke zu geben, aber er ist schon so fertig genug. :( Unsicherheit ist nicht schön.

Entschuldigt bitte, dass es diesmal nicht so viel Handlung gibt (Handlung, was ist das?). Im Moment sind Ryota und die anderen halt noch damit beschäftigt in ihrer neuen Situation anzukommen. :)


End file.
